Dursley Free Summer: Konoha
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: This is the sequel to A Strange New Place. It takes off from where A Strange New Place leaves off. I do not own either Naruto or Harry Potter. Harry Potter is a girl named Ebony.
1. Chapter 1

This takes up the story right were it left off so you might want to go back and read the last chapter of A Strange New Place..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I don't mind at all.. I'll set up the guest bedroom for you later." Kakashi replied.

"Thank you Kakashi, what are you going to do today?" Ebony couldn't help but be curious.

"Well I was asked to take you to the Hokage after breakfast. Then I have to go to a team meeting with Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. You may watch if you would like." 'Lets see if you can figure out that you are going to join in our training,' Kakashi thought.

"Can you teach me some of the things you know?" Ebony asked eagerly as they arrived at the Hokage Tower.

Kakashi nodded in response as he pushed open the door to the Hokage's office and holding it like that for her to walk through. Walking in after Ebony Kakashi shut the door behind him, "I have brought her as you requested."

"Thank you Kakashi. Now Ebony, may I ask what Albus wrote to you?" the Hokage asked turning his attention to the short emerald eyed twelve year old.

"He said that if I wanted I could stay here in Konoha until school starts again. I hope you don't mind, but I would like to stay with Kakashi if possible." Emerald eyes were wide and pleading as they stared up into the chocolate brown eyes of the Hokage.

"I don't mind, Kakashi do you mind if she stays with you?"

"Yes, she asked me this morning before we came here." Turning to Ebony he spoke knowing that the Hokage had dismissed them when he had asked the question, "Come on Ebony or we'll be late."

The Hokage couldn't help but chuckle when he heard this, "Kakashi, you are always late for meeting with your genin team."

Oo Training Grounds oO

"You're LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at the silver haired Jounin.

Kakashi showed no reaction. "Ebony will be training with us for the next two months.

Sasuke grunted in approval while Naruto and Sakura cheered. Sakura more so in that there was now another girl around to talk to who didn't care for Sasuke beyond the fact that they were teammates and friends. Even if Ebony like Sasuke like that Sakura could tell her that Sakura herself was no competition to her and Ebony would actually believe her.

Night fell before the genin and the young witch realized it. "You may go home now," was how they realized that it was near night time. Following after Kakashi Ebony gazed around her after waving good bye to the three genin.

The rest of the week passed by much the same way with some differences such as the whole team going out to eat or even Ebony staying the night at Sakura's house for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's chapter two. I hope you like what I have written so far. This chapter, amazingly is much longer then chapter one. Enjoy your reading.

DSA

OoOoOoOoO

(Kakashi's POV)

Looking down at the genin I couldn't help but grin. Of all of them Ebony is the only on to have realized that I was there before all of them and was just observing them from the tree they were under. I felt a surge of pride at the fact that the girl who was staying at my apartment for the next month and three weeks, as the one to realize I was there. I paused to examine that surge of pride before shrugging it off as a one time occurrence. Appearing in front of the genin I said, "Yo," with a wink towards ebony who stifled a giggle.

"YOU"RE LATE!" bellowed Naruto and Sakura at the same time.

"Forgive me, but you see there was this little black cat who needed some entertainment so I just had to stay and provide it." I smiled underneath my mask. "Any way we have a C-rank mission today. We are going to Suna to deliver a treaty to the Kazekage."

"Yes, a mission that isn't a d-ranked!" cheered Naruto. "Those d-rank missions are so boring!"

I smiled even though they couldn't see it. Naruto is rather adorable when he is complaining. "Meet at the eastern gate in two hours. Bring only what you need," this was said with a pointed look at both Sakura and Naruto.

"I'm going to do a bit of shopping so I have the right kind of clothes for a desert environment." I heard Ebony mutter as she walked away, I had explained the different countries and shinobi villages and their environments to her last night. I shrugged and pulled out Icha Icha Paradise while walking toward my apartment.

(Two Hours Later)

(Ebony's POV)

Pausing beside a bench at the west gate I set my small pack onto it. Kakashi had given me a scroll to hide with my magic. Taking it I had shrunk it with my wand and stored it away in a hidden pocket in my pack. Looking up into the tree beside the bench I waved up at the hidden Jounin in the branches. 

(Kakashi's POV)

Ebony had decided to wave at my as I sat on my perch above her as we waited in silence for the other three genin to arrive before I jumped down. 'Why does her knowing I am here fill me with pride? I have only known her for a week and yet I find myself attached to her already.' Suddenly I was extracted from my thoughts by a familiar mop o blonde hair. "Hey Ebony, have you seen Kakashi-sensei yet?"

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere." I heard Ebony reply. Grinning behind my mask I caught her eye and winked at her merrily.

Just then both Sasuke and Sakura arrived. Sakura sighed in annoyance when she didn't spot me. Waiting for five minutes to pass I couldn't help but wish to to laugh at my genius genin. Jumping down I greeted the genin, "Yo," I said not letting my face betray the fact that I was amused by their interactions. "Do you have everything you need? Ebony do you still have the scroll I gave you?"

Ebony sent me an affronted look as I said the words, "Of course I still have it! Did you bring your porn collection with?" Ebony said batting her eyelashes at me.

"How could I pack them when you decided they would make good kindling?" I replied dryly.

"Hey I was cold and they did make for very good kindling." Ebony replied innocently. "At least I didn't burn your signed copies."

I gave her what I hoped was a hopeful look. "Can I please have them?"

(Author's POV)

The three genin of the leaf stared in surprise at their sensei and his guest bantering about their sensei's porn collection. "Not unless you show up on time for the team meetings." Ebony's eyes sparkled mischievously at Kakashi.

Reading underneath the underneath, Kakashi couldn't help but smirk, "Alright." What Ebony had really meant was that it would be given to him if he were to actually be late for once. "I don't' think I can promise to turn up on time but I can try."

'Hehe. . . he knew what I meant. Now he'll actually be late for once if he wants his books back.' Thank you Ebony for finding a way to get him to arrive on time to the team meetings." Sakura cried throwing her arms around Ebony in gratitude.

"Eh? No problem." Ebony replied as she pried Sakura off of her.

(Suna One Week later)

"Man is it hot out here!" complained Naruto as he wiped the sweat from his face. "Kakashi-sensei, when are we going to arrive in Suna?"

Kakashi closed his visible eye with a sigh. "Soon Naruto, now stop complaining we are all hot and grimy, but your whining isn't helping either."

(Two Hours Later)

"Welcome to Suna," a calm voice greeted the team from atop the city walls.

"Thank you, can you tell us how to get to the Kazekage's office?" Kakashi asked the gate guard.

Wordlessly the ninja jumped down and began to lead them past several houses and two outdoors market places until they reached a large mansion. "Your Hokage as well as the kages have towers, the Kazekage's tend to have their offices at their homes and no a central tower," the gate guard explained as he approached the door and knocked.

The door was thrown open by a blonde sixteen year old. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"Hey Temari, we're here to see the Kazekage." Naruto chirped as the gate guard beat a hasty retreat.

"Oh," Temari said her mouth forming an "o" of surprise. "Gaara someone is here to see you," she called into the house. "Come on, lets get you five something to eat."

"Yay! Food, do you have any ramen?" Naruto asked hopefully as he bounced into the house to follow Temari.

"No we mostly eat fruit during the day and meat during the dark of the night," an emotionless voice said from their right.

"Hello Gaara-sama. We are here with a treaty from Konoha. Ebony has it in her pack." Kakashi said addressing Gaara with respect.

Gaara looked at the girl who had defeated him with one attack. "May I have the treaty as we sit down for lunch?"

"Certainly Gaara." Ebony chirped while sending a dirty look in Kakashi's direction. Following Gaara into the kitchen and sitting down Ebony set her pack in her lap and began to look for the scroll. "Which pocket did I put it in again?" she muttered to herself.

"Is she always this disorganized Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked curiously as he moved his chair closer to Ebony to peek into her pack.

"I don't know all of her quirks just because she is staying with me." Kakashi replied when he spotted an orange book in Ebony's pack. "So Ebony, you decided to bring my books with you?"

Ebony looked up and grinned mischievously. "Only to may you squirm with envy at the fact that I have them and am not letting you read them."

Kakashi groaned mentally, 'Why must she torture me so?' Sakura on the other hand was glaring at Ebony, "You haven't read those books have you?"

Ebony's eyes narrowed, "And if I have, what will you do about it?"

"If you have then you are no friend of mine. No woman in her right mind would read that porn." Sakura found her self now on the receiving end of the darkest glare she has even seen anyone give someone else.

The other occupants of the room watched the dark haired girl for any reaction other then a glare darker then the Uchiha death glare. "I pity you, for you cannot see that even though mainly men read the books there are women who have read it. So what if I read the book? Have I changed in any way?" Sakura remained silent. Rummaging through her pack she finally remembered which pocket the scroll was in and wordlessly handed it to Gaara.

'Hn, why do girls have to be so difficult, and scary when angry?' Sasuke couldn't help but wonder along with every male in the room. "You leaf genin are really, really weird." Temari complained good naturedly. Kakashi eye smiled when his four genin glared at her amused.


End file.
